Broken Promises
by shounengirl
Summary: Akashi promised they would be together forever. But Akashi broke his promises. What would happen to kuroko? What would Akashi do to make it up to Kuroko? [Akakuro] fem.kurokoxakashixOC OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Akashi promised kuroko that they would be together forever, that he would be by kurokos' side all his life. What would happen to Kuroko if akashi broke his promises? Will akashi make it up to kuroko?

[akakuro] and OC. OOC multichapter

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke..

Author's note: sorry for the grammar. Akakuro is my favorite otp. This is my very first fic that I wrote and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1 : Our past

We would have been together for 6 years if only that didn't happen and now we hardly communicate with each other. But I can still remember my confession to him.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Okay, that's all for today." Kuroko stated

"Hey, Tetsu wanna buy some popsicle?" Aomine asked

"No, I can't I have to do something today." Kuroko declined as she shake her head

"Uhh.. But I want Kurokocchi to come." Kise whined

"You can't just force her like that." Momoi said

"But..." Kise continued to whine

"No more buts" momoi said

"Can't you read the atmosphere?" Momoi added

Seeing kuroko eyeing their captain, they knew what's going to happen.

Kise, aomine and the others walked out, most of them with a pouty lips..

Thanks momoi-san. Kuroko giving her gratitude to the pinkhaired girl by bowing

"You're always welcome Tetsu-chan. Bye-bye I'll leave everything to you. I hope our plan succeed " Momoi smiled as she give her support to her bestfriend

After the practice, Kuroko decided that today would be the day that she would confess to their redhead captain.

Seeing Akashi leaving kuroko shouted "akashi-kun"

Akashi turned around seeing their manager running towards him. Making his heart pound as she come close.

"What do need Tetsuko?" Akashi asked

Ummh.. "Akashi-kun i-i want to t-talk to you." Kuroko Tetsuko stuttered as her heart throb

"Sure, Tetsuko." Akashi said. He sounded confused

Akashi followed Kuroko as she walked towards an empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akashi curiously asked.

"I-I.." Kuroko stuttered

"You what?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko blushed, hiding her face with her bangs.

"I like you." Kuroko shouted

"I-I" Akashi stuttered, didn't know what to think or say

Seeing Akashi didn't know what to say, she figured she was going to be rejected.

"I know that you don't feel the same as me, I just wanted to let you know." Kuroko said as she smiled bitterly

She wanted to walk away as far as she could but Akashi held her arm before she could ever walk away from him.

"I like you too." Akashi confessed, can't even look at her in the eye

"What? I thought you hated me because you would always make go away everytime i attempt to help you guys practice." Kuroko said

"You are so dense. [signed] Everyone noticed my feelings for you because of that. I did that because I know most of them also likes you. It makes me jealous of them everytime you help them practice." Akashi explained

He pulled her close to him. He stole her first kiss and then said "So would you go out with me?

Huh.. Surprised and embarassed by akashi's actions, kuroko couldn't utter a word so she just nod as akashi smirked

Seeing the formation of teardrops in Kuroko's eyes, Akashi smiled and then lick her tears.

"I won't make you cry anymore and that's a promise." Akashi declared

Meanwhile at the convenient store near the Teiko middle school

"I want to know what's happening." Kise whined

"[Signed] can't you be more patient? Everyone is dying curious here but all we can do is wait" momoi explained

"But what's taking them so long? It's been half an hour since we left teiko." midorima said as he adjust his glasses

Murasakibara is busy with his box of popsicle while aomine is busy looking at the magazine he bought.

After a few minutes

They saw their captain and manager holding hands. They seemed happy. Kise couldn't take it much longer, he run towards the couple and then he hugged their manager but their captain is having a deadly stare to him so he immediately removed his hands and he congratulate them. The others joined them.

"Why did you know that? Kuroko confusedly asked

"Well, both of you are so obvious that you like each other so all of us noticed." Momoi answered

The couple blushed and their face is as red as a tomato.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

I can still remember our first date, our first kiss, everything. He still lingers in her heart. She still loves him just as much as she loved him before or maybe more. She misses him. And it hurts her that he's gone.

Author's note: please do review.

I would appreciate your opinions and suggestions. Akashi isn't dead, just away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke..

AN : i would like to thank to my friend, she help me make this chapter because i was having trouble and I consulting her for an advice. I hope you like it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling

Chapter 2 : Our past( part 2)

**~FLASHBACK~**

Kuroko's pov

"Today's our first date and I'm nervous. I don't even know what to wear. Should i wear something fancy or something casual? Simple... Yes, simple it is." Kuroko mumbled

Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang

Coming! Kuroko shouted

On the other side of the door

Akashi's pov

"I have to be calm. I am absolute and I am always right." Akashi mumbled

Kuroko opened the door and she look beautiful in her cute blue dress that matches her eyes and hair.

Third person's pov

While akashi look elegant in his suit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroko apologized

"No, you're not that long. You look gorgeous." Akashi said

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled and slightly blushed

"Let's go we might be late in our first appointment." Akashi hold her hand as they walk towards his car.

"Where are we going? Kuroko tilted her head

"Don't be impatient, just wait and see." akashi started the car and drove off to a famous restaurant

"Wow.. This looks an expensive restaurant." Kuroko being amazed seeing how expensive the restaurant looked

"Of course, this is an expensive restaurant, its our first date" akashi smirked

As they went inside, the manager of the restaurant recognized akashi so the manager walked towards them and led them to their table.

"Here is the menu and please call us when you're ready to order." The manager handed the menu, bowed and then walked away.

"I'll order for the both of us because i know how little portion of food you usually ate. Akashi busy looking at the menu

"You have to finish what I ordered for you. Okay?" Akashi peaked at kuroko

"Sure, I can handle that." Kuroko sounding confident

"Okay you said it." Akashi called the waiter and ordered two full courses for the both of them.

As the food came, kuroko thinking she can't eat it all. She would have to throw up if she were to finish hee food.

Kuroko finished her main course but she hardly touched her soup and dessert.

"It okay, you don't have to finish it. You've eaten more than enough." Akashi wiping his face

Kuroko signed sounding relieved by akashi's words.

They left the restaurant and went to Akashi's car.

"Where do you wanna go? Akashi putting his seatbelt on.

"I want to see the sunset." Kuroko looking at the sky

"Okay, I know a place where we can see the sunset clearly." Akashi started the car and drove off

"It's a long ride to the ocean, you can sleep if you want." Akashi glancing at kuroko

Kuroko started to dozed off. She woke up, akashi was gone and they parked at the side of the beach. Kuroko walked towards the beach and then she saw akashi sitting at the log.

"You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Akashi starring at the sky

"The view here is beautiful. I've never seen a place as beautiful as this. Kuroko looking at the view

Kuroko started to lean on akashi's shoulder. They were both silent as they stare at the beautiful sunset.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

They were both comfortable with each other, not knowing in the near future, everything that they thought they would have forever would slowly fade away.

AN: This chapter is rather short but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke. I don't own the songs.. But i own Sakura Hiyori

A/N: Sorry for the grammar and spelling.. Sorry I updated so late.. I'm kinda busy, well not kinda i mean really busy at school with all the report, pratical exam and other school work. AkaKuro and a one-sided kagakuro.. One-sided OCxAkashi.. Major OOC..

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

Chapter 3: What went wrong (jealousy part)

9:00 pm

Kuroko's and Akashi's pov

each of their own room

"How can I move on? When I can't even imagine my life without you. Even after many year have passed, I still love you, I still do. Even though it hurts so much." Kuroko and Akashi bitterly said as they looked at their picture.

Kuroko's pov

"I can still remember this and how you broke my heart into pieces." I said while hugging the picture and I bitterly cry while I put on my earphones(listening Break Even by The script)

_What am I gonna do,_

_When the best part of me was always you..?_

_And what am I suppose to say,_

_When I'm all choked up that you're okay..?_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even) _

**~FLASHBACK~**

December 08

Kuroko's pov

Seirin's court

5:45 pm

"Okay.. That's all for today.." Coach said after she whistling

"That's one hellish practice" the others mutter

_"Should I call him? Or at least text him? But what if he's busy, then I'll just be a nuisance to him" I_ thought and just signed

"Why is there something wrong?" Kagami said while walking towards me

"Nothing" i said and fake smile

"Okay" he agreed but i know he's still worried

"Kagami-kun, I know you're concerned but I'm really okay." I said while I walk towards my things and fixed it

"Okay, you beat me." Kagami surrendered as he raise his arms high

*smiled* "Let's go" i said as i close my bag and kagami slightly blushed

~time skip~

maji store

6:15 pm

Kagami ordered 30 burgers and I ordered my favorite vanilla milkshake. He gave me one of his burgers saying "that I should eat something."

My phone rung, i answered and it was akashi asking "what are you doing?" So i said that I'm having a burger and a vanilla milkshake with kagami. I heard him say *tssk*.

"Sei-kun what about you?" I said

"I'm busy making my team's menu with Sakura-san." he replied

"Oh, i see.." I said with a hint of jealousy "I hope you two finished it sooner. Goodbye" i added and just hanged up without even waiting for his reply

Akashi's pov

Rakuzan's faculty office

_"Is she jealous? *signs* I just hope not. _I thought as we finish the menu

"Ne~ sei-chan who were you talking to? Hiyori asked as she tilt her head

"None of your business" i coldly said

"Akashi's so cold to me, it just made me fall for you more." Hiyori flirted

"I already told you I have a girlfriend and I love her so much." I said, preparing to leave

"If you really love that girlfriend of yours, why are you here in kyoto while she's in tokyo?" She asked

"Stop asking questions and go home" I ordered _"I didn't even answer her simple question, I just run away."_

No one's pov

Akashi walked out of the room

Hiyori smirk after hearing Akashi's answer _"I can't believe i just saw a hole in their relationship. No matter how small that hole is I can make it big enough. I will make seijuurou mine even if it means that I have to break his heart."_

That week went on with fights and disagreement.

December 18

2:00 pm

Seirin high

Kuroko's pov

_"Eversince we went to highschool me and akashi was drifted apart. Maybe because we're having a long-distance relationship so we're having a hard time. I trust him. I love him. I miss him" _kuroko daydreaming

At the same time Rakuzan high

Akashi's pov

_"I want to see her. I want to ride a train right now, go to her school, pull her and the kiss her passionately. Make the whole world know that she is mine and mine only."_ i signed and wasn't paying attention with the lecturer

Akashi felt his phone vibrated

From: Kuroko Tetsuko

Subject: Can we talk?

Hey, how are you doing? Can we talk tomorrow? We dont have any practice and it's been a while since we talk. I can go to Kyoto first thing tomorrow morning.

I quickly pressed the reply button.

To: Kuroko Testuko

Subject: Re:Can we talk?

Yeah, sure. Meet me at the amusement park. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a meeting tomorrow so I might be late.

The bell rung

I pressed the send button and I hurried to the gym. I can't let anyone got there before me.

Seirin high

Kuroko's pov

I looked at my phone and there's a new message.

_"He replied. I thought he was busy so he might not reply but he did. _I though as I smile and blush

_"I have a date tomorrow. What should I wear? I can't wait" _I added while fixing my things and left the classroom without telling anyone even Kagami

There's no practice tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. I'll be on a date with him.

Rakuzan high

"Yes~ I have a date with sei-chan" Hiyori happily said

"It's not a date, we are just simply going to have a meeting and besides I have a girlfriend." Akashi lashed back

"Then break up with her so we can be together." Hiyori said as walked towards Akashi and hugged him from behind

Akashi removed her hands and pushed her away from him.

"Getaway from me, I love my girlfriend so why am I going to break up with her. I don't even like you so don't act like we're close. I'm doing this because you're the manager of Rakuzan's basketball team and I'm their captain so I have to at least pretend that I get along with you. Akashi explained, he walked out and left Hiyori alone

_"Just suck it up. You're going to have a date with the one you love so just suck it up." _ Akashi thought

"You think that love's gonna last, well I promise you that I will be in between of the two of you and break you apart." Hiyori muttered as she follows Akashi

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

_Ooh, ooh_

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?_

_In the middle of the night when you're awake,_

_Are you calling out for me?_

_Do you ever reminisce?_

_I can't believe I'm acting like this_

_I know it's crazy_

_How I still can feel your kiss_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_Do you ever ask about me?_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do?_

_Every time the phone rings,_

_Do you wish it was me calling you?_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_Or has time put out the flame?_

_I miss you_

_Is everything okay?_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_It's hard enough just passing the time_

_When I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_And where is the good in goodbye?_

_Tell me why, tell me why_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_Sing it for me_

_Ooh, ooh _

Brian McKnight - 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours

*sobs* "I should be over you." Kuroko bitterly said while listening to her iPod

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

A/N: hope you like it.. I kinda change my style of writing so you might be wondering why the style is changed. I've been searching for an inspiration and it took me this long. I'll update as soon as I can.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke... But i own Sakura Hiyori..

A/N: Sorry for the grammar and spelling.. Sorry I updated so late.. Well this is what I can say, college is hard to manage and the schedules are harder to manage. I hope you guys understand. I'm doing my best. AkaKuro and a one-sided kagakuro.. One-sided OCxAkashi.. Major OOC..

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

Chapter 4 : What went wrong

Kuroko's POV

"Why are you like that earlier? Kagami asked and he looked worried

"I saw him, it made my heart pound and ache at the same time so I just looked away and then turned my back so he won't see how much I miss him even after what happened 2 years ago.." I replied, looking down at the table

"Why do you still care about him anyway? Why are you still living in the past? Why do you still have to avoid him when he doesn't even care? You two broke up for years now. You have to move on. Stop holding on to someone who won't even think twice on hurting you! Kagami lashed out

_I couldn't replied.. I was still heartbroken by what happened.._

"Sorry I shouldn't have said that when I know you still care for him" kagami apologized and I looked at him

_He was just worried about me because I'm still in the middle of moving on even after 2 years.._

"No, you don't have to be sorry I'm the one who needs to be sorry. You're the one with me when everything happened. You had to endure things that you shouldn't have. Maybe if you weren't involved with me, you would have a girlfriend whom you love." tears started to fell in my face

"I don't need that right now, I just want you to be okay." Kagami worriedly looked at me

He stood up and sat by my side. He hugged me and I just cried my heart out.

_I wish to move on and stop hurting the people around me by my stubbornness_.

~FLASHBACK~

Kuroko's POV

_I'm excited for today. I can't wait. My hearts still pounding since I got to know that I'll see him today._

The train stopped

I started dialing sei-kun's number without thinking

Sei-kun: Hello?

Me: Hey (nervous) I just want to ask where are we going to meet?

S: at the restaurant near my school. I'll text you the address.

M: okay, see you ~ take care

S: yeah, you too. Keep safe and be careful on crossing the street. Or do you want me to go where you are?

M: no, you don't have to. I can handle myself. I know you're busy so bye-bye for now.

S: bye

Akashi's POV

_I'm still worried. I wish I can take her to our meeting place but because of this papers I can't. What makes things go worst is that I'm with someone I hate here in school. _

"Sei-chan~" hiyori said and smiled

"What? Are you done with what I told you to do?" I answered while doing my work

"Nope, that's why I'm here. I really need your help." She looked at me with puppy eyes

"I can't, I still have to finish this." Still doing my work

"Can you stop being a spoiled brat and do what you're told?" I added

"But.." Continues to piss me off

"No more buts. Do your stupid work!" I glared at her

"You can't do this to me." She held her head high

"And why is that?" I not curious of what she's going to say because I know exactly what she's going to say but I have to give her a chance to humiliate herself

"Because your company is in the line. If you want our companies to really merge, you have to do what I say. Or else you and your father would be found in the streets" she confidently said

"Pfft. Hahaha.. That is the funniest and the most ridiculous story that I heard. You still don't know don't you? We don't need your company, we just need your stocks and now that we've got what we want, we can just throw you away." I'm still glaring

"I don't care. I'm going to have you for myself. You would want it too." She backfired

"You still think you can do that. Stop humiliating yourself." I suddenly felt stiff and that I can't move my whole then she started to walk towards me

"Great, the medicine started to effect. You really drink it all up. I'm impressed." She sat at my lap and i can't push her away

"Oh my, what kind of situation is this? You don't want your girlfriend know about this but I do." She smirk

She took my phone and mailed Tetsuko

To: Kuroko Tetsuko

Subject: Meet me up

I got hanged up with the work I have right now. Can you come here at the school so we can have that talk?

From: Kuroko Tetsuko

Subject: Re:Meet me up

Sure, but if you're really busy I can still wait for you.

"Your girlfriend is so sweet. But I want her here and now. Do you want me to explain your situation? Well, you can't answer me so I'll tell you anyway. You're paralyzed and I will be the reason why you and your girlfriend broke up. " she looked at me and I knew that this is going to be bad

Kuroko's POV

From: Akashi Seijuurou

Subject: Re:Re:Meet me up

I'm not that busy, I just can't go and leave my work

To: Akashi Seijuurou

Subject: okay

Just wait for me.

_That's weird. Sei-kun usually doesn't want to be disturbed when his busy doing his work. _I bit my lip.

I arrived at Rakuzan and went to the student councils' room

Akashi's POV

She placed my hands on her back and leaned towards me making it look like we're kissing. I was disgusted with myself. I'm frustrated because I can move small parts of my body.

Kuroko's POV

I knocked and no one answered. I opened the door and saw something I never imagine in my life.

I saw some girl kissing my boyfriend and at that time I knew my heart's broken.

I started to tear up and before I knew it I started running.

Akashi's POV

I saw a figure by the door and I knew it's her(tetsuko). I tried to move my fingers and I felt I can so I pushed hiyori away. I run after tetsuko and looked for her. When I saw her, I knew that this maybe the last or it's going to be a huge obstacle that we overcome as a couple. I just hope that she'll listen to what I'm going to say and let me explain myself.

Kuroko's POV

_I just wanted to run away from that horrible scene and cry my heart out. That scene felt like stabbing me at the back then goes in front of me and just stab me repeatedly. They're enjoying how I'm suffering._

Someone suddenly stopped me by holding my wrist.

Akashi's POV

"Tetsuko, wait let me explain." I held her hand and made her face me.

"Explain? You want to explain? What about earlier? You don't have to I think I can read that situation clearly. She sarcastically said

"That's a misunderstanding. I" before I can finish what I'm about to say

"Misunderstanding? Misunderstanding! Are you saying that what I saw was a lie? About me seeing you kissing another girl? What's there to misunderstood? She's looks broken and I'm the reason

"Please give me the chance to explain." I was desperate.

"(Sniff and sigh) okay.. I should at least give you a chance to talk." She's still crying and all

"The thing is, hiyori-san put a medicine in my coffee earlier and I didn't knew about it because it didn't have any strange smell and taste in it so I didn't suspect anything. Before I knew it, I begun to feel that I can't move my toes then my feet and all of a sudden, I just can't move any part of my body. Then she came onto me and sat to my lap then put my hands to her back and she leaned onto me so you would think that I was kissing her but I didn't." I looked at her eyes and I started to cry

"You want me to believe what you just said? I didn't know you would want to be a writer but that was a good story though. I just don't believe it, you know why, I would rather have to be honest with me that to lie about it. You could have just said it like this, you're having an affair with her and now that you're caught, you want to apologize to me." Her eyes were blank like there's no life in it

"I would prefer to say that but that's not the truth. I love you and I'm not lying, that's the truth." I want her to believe me, to understand me so I hugged her and she struggling to get out of my grip

"Truth. Your telling me the truth. How can I believe you if we were fighting about petty things these past few weeks? If I think about it clearly, things would fall right into place, that you want to break up with me. Because we were fighting so she would comfort you and things got out of hand when you fell for her. You keep on telling me that you're busy but the truth is you're just spending time with her so you agreed to talk with me and your plan is to make me caught you right in the act so I would want to break up with you and not you. You wanted me to asked for this break up so it's not you who would be talked about." I want to say that's not true and tell her how much I love her but i can't

"You promised me that you won't make me cry or sad. Then why do you have to hurt me like this? You know what, that's a stupid question, you don't have to answer it. (Sigh) So as you wish, I'm letting you go. I don't want to be a part of this relationship anymore." She pushed me away and left me

"No.. No.. No! This is not what I wanted. Wait, please stop. " I was on my knees it feels like I'm losing every energy i have and I just watch her walk away

Kuroko's POV

I walk towards the train while crying. People were staring at me so I walk towards the restroom and washed my face.

When i got off the train I saw kagami waiting for me. He ran towards me and suddenly I felt like tearing up. I cried and kagami held me. He carried me on his back

He asked me "what happened in Kyoto?

"(Sniff) We.. ahmm.. We.. Broke up." I can't even say it

"If you have anything you want say to me, just tell me. I know your having a hard time but I just want you to know that I'm here for you." I just nodded

"You should stop crying though. People are staring and they might be thinking I made you cry. Which not true, you cried because you fell while getting off the train." I laughed a little bit and stopped myself from crying. I wiped my tears and smiled

"I'm happy you're here with me." I hold onto him tighter

~FLASHBACK ENDS~

Kuroko's POV

"Why can't you stop thinking about him and start thinking about me?" I was surprised by what kagami said

"Please give me a chance. I'll help you get over him. I'll make you face my direction. Please go out with me? You don't have to answer right now. I just want you to consider it." I just stared at kagami

Akashi's POV

_I saw her earlier and she's still the same. The same woman I loved, still love and will love until the end of time. She's still with kagami but I'll make her face my direction again. I won't give up on us. I've decided to tell her that I still love her and I won't hurt her ever again_

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

A/N: I'm working on the fifth chapter and I hope you liked it. Please leave a review, I would love to hear from you. Tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Complicated**

A/N: Sorry for not updating after so long.. I don't use my phone anymore so its hard for me to update and so I'm using our tablet its hard because I don't want my parents to know so while I'm doing this chapter or other chapters I'm hiding it... I'm having what you call writer's block so please be patient with me..Please enjoy reading this chapter.. I own the story not that anyone would steal it or anything, I just wanted to say it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling.

**๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑**

**Kuroko's POV**

_"Arggh.. Time? (Looks at her watch) I'm gonna be late for my appointment.."_ So I run towards the bus stop. The bus almost left but fortunately I caught up the bus

**~TIMESKIP~**

I got there on time thank God. I opened the door in front of me.

_"Your just in time for tea. Have a seat and it's nice to see you again."_ Satoru Yuki said and I sat on my usual seat so she sat across mine

Satoru Yuki therapist because I've been depressed for far too long so my parents thought that I need treatment.

_"How was your week? " _She asked as she took my record

_"Well, it's still the same as usual."_ I answered

_"That's good you're grad.."_ I didn't let her finish

_"But.. The only difference is that I saw him(akashi) again."_ I looked down

_"Care to explain.. What happened?"_ She took my hand to assure me

_"I accidentally or should I say coincidentally saw him walking on the other side of the road. Then I started following him like as if I was his stalker. I followed him up to the point that I have to hide so he won't know I was stalking him. And then it hit me, he is living his life and yet I still linger in the past. That's why I decided to finally let go and move on with my life."_ I really did realize that it's just that I still love him.

_" You told me that the day I accepted that he is no longer in my life that I would be free from all this depressions I've been having."_ I looked into her eyes

_"Yes that is true, I'm glad that you finally decided." _ I saw her sincerity through her eyes.

_"Thank you for being patient with me through this past 2 years please continue to take care of me."_ I stood up and bowed my head to show gratitude

_"Don't worry I'm actually happy that you became my patient, its a privilege for me to be able to help you to walk the path that you're suppose to take. Thank you for becoming one of my precious patients.. And I hope we would see each other not here but outside." _We both laugh asshe stood up and shook my hand.

_"Till next time then." _ I bid goodbye

I went straight to school hoping that I can still make it in class. I saw Kagami at the Maji's burger shop near our school so I went and was about to approach him but he's with someone else, some girl and they look like a couple. I felt weird seeing him with someone else. Maybe I got to comfortable having him by my side that seeing him with some girl makes me feel sad. So I run away and bump into somebody. Why now? Why do I have to bump into you? It was like fate is playing a joke on me because it was...

**Akashi's POV**

How do I get her back? That question has been my question for the last 2 years. I let her go before and now I want her back, no, I need her back in my life. Because my life is not worth living if I don't have her in my life. But what if she doesn't love me anymore or she already found someone else. I mean she must have moved on and forgotten all about me. What if its already too late. But I should at least try. I know 2 years have passed but I can feel that there is still hope for you and me, for us. I suddenly bump into someone and when I help her get up, I realized who I was helping. It was like fate is helping me to get her back because it was her all along.

_"Are you alright? Are you not hurt? " _ I sincerely asked

_"Yeah, maybe. I have to go, I'm gonna be late for my class." _ So she run as fast as she got away from me. It was enough just to see her, knowing she's okay.

I suddenly felt a presence behind me so I turned around and saw..

**Kagami's POV**

I got off my seat when I suddenly glance a teal haired figure at the other side of the road and then it was gone. I realized it was kuroko who was running away so I followed her without saying anything to my classmate who was with me. When I thought I caught up with her, she was standing up being helped by that jerk. I wanted to pull kuroko away from him but what stopped me was the thinking that I don't have the right to do that kind of thing. I watched them as kuroko took off without warning which left me and that jerk so I walked toward him. He turned around and left me. So I just run to kuroko when I caught up to her I hold her wrist and stopped her from running away.

_"Stop kuroko, why are you running away?_ I looked at her curiously as she turn around and looked at me with a darken looked

**๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑๑****ﾛ****๑**

A/N: so that is it for this chapter thank you for reading, that was my first ever cliffhanger and I would like to hear from you so please Vote and leave a review/comment. It would really help me a lot..

**Sneak peak**

_**"Will you go out with me?" **_**I looked up to see what her expression was and she gave me a pretty shocked and embarrassed face. Maybe because of the place I decided to confess on**

_**"Why did you came back? Don't you know how hard it was just to live my life knowing you're not in it and now you're asking me how was I for the past 2 years? I was completely depressed that's how I was for the past 2 years. And don't come here like nothing happened."**_** I let out all the feeling I had filled inside and it felt great to finally face my past**


End file.
